


The Specter of Salvation

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was the adversary of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Specter of Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> A Mahone drabble for [](http://shaitanah.livejournal.com/profile)[shaitanah](http://shaitanah.livejournal.com/). Hope you like it!

x-x-x-x-x

Piecing together the mystery of Michael Scofield was as familiar as coming home.

Michael was cleverer than most, his planning more complex. His was a vintage Mahone had longed to sip—the talented amateur, as born to deception as breathing, with an intelligence that rivaled Mahone's own.

Mahone liked to think he'd have been given Michael's case anyway, based on history and merit. But he knew better. He was a puppet now, enslaved by his secrets and addictions, while Michael remained the adversary of a lifetime.

Drugged-out and disgraced, Mahone would strive to the utmost to be worthy of him.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
